


【FF14|于桑】寂しさと嫉妬ばっか残して（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [51]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *日常日常日常，时间轴全覆盖。*含R18肉渣内容未成年人禁止观看。*标题来源米津玄师《Flamingo》。*想看老石榴搞醋坛子于里昂热，但是三生有幸摊上一群只吃不吐的大坏蛋。所以你们看到垃圾真不能怪我，我也饿。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 1





	【FF14|于桑】寂しさと嫉妬ばっか残して（END）

【0】

于里昂热·奥居雷，现年29岁，虚岁32，未婚，育有一女。生性温和，无不良习惯，烟酒不沾。品味高雅，好读书，家养一到两只宠物——是否会增加第三只则视拍档兼伴侣心情状况而定——学识渊博，谈吐稳重，待人宽厚。在渡过一个特定时期后，深得诸多良人欢心。

他从人群中走过，认得他的人都不会忘记至少点头简单招呼，他也绝不落下回礼，直到人群尽头，站在他那拍档兼伴侣面前。

招呼与招呼之间，只有于里昂热找寻的这个人看得出来，精灵鼻尖和嘴角的皱起意味着什么。

于里昂热不喜欢任何有可能夺取桑克瑞德意识的东西。

【1】

比如酒。

酒是一种亦正亦邪的东西，可儒雅也可下里巴，让于里昂热产生排斥心理的先决条件原本也不存在特定，无非是无差别“请勿过量”的忠告未被采纳而已。

当桑克瑞德还不是现在这个年龄32虚岁37提起家人一词还半晦不晦地把于里昂热包括在内的模样时，对于里昂热之于酒的抵触理解为醉后闯祸。较为出名的有两次，第一次稍后再谈，第二次就是众所周知的挑战穆恩布瑞达酒量失利了。

发生这种局面第二次的第二天，桑克瑞德到了日出正午才爬起身，冲着面前陌生的脸发愣，而后重新躺下来假装呼呼大睡，听得对方喊自己不应，到对方伸手来搡才睁眼。

那人见桑克瑞德没什么表情，身下又一塌糊涂，自己也怪不好意思，打算帮把手清理清理。但桑克瑞德只觉得索然无味。

“算了。”

“哎？不太好吧……”

“行啦，你回去吧。”他将毯子拉到腰上。那人原地怔怔，再开口时忽然声音不怀好意。

“昨晚很不错，多谢款待。”

“是吗。我也差不多啦。”

对方无趣地捡起衣服穿好，道了个别打开房门。但他在房门口停了停。

“于里昂热先生来找你了。”

桑克瑞德还是没动。等那人走了，于里昂热跨进房来，他才再把毛毯扯到肩上。

“穆恩布瑞达有些担心你……”

“我很好，就是没睡够。”

“她酒量顶尖，建议轻易不要挑战。”

“知道了。晚安。”

于里昂热看看中午晒得窗台冒火的阳光，放下一个托盘：“醒酒茶。”

“谢了。”

“……桑克瑞德，也许我不应多话，但有些事是不是……该控制，或降低频率？”

这像踩中了桑克瑞德实际并不存在的尾巴。男人呼地转过头，斜下瞪那精灵。

“你不管不就好了？”

于里昂热没说什么，点点头关起了门。桑克瑞德独自躺着，继续瞪着于里昂热拿来的醒酒茶。

他下身脏兮兮的，肢体和精神一样疲累。他自知卑劣，态度胡搅蛮缠。但他不想看于里昂热怜悯的目光。

于里昂热一定不知道自己在怜悯什么东西。“连那么孤僻古怪的家伙都有一个好姑娘喜欢”，这说明于里昂热跟他不同位。桑克瑞德深知人心，却也清楚穆恩布瑞达的忠诚。他又想起过去芙·拉敏等待敏菲利亚回家时，温暖整个屋子的灯光。

而此时只有正午的烈日曝晒他的妒忌。

过了半小时桑克瑞德洗漱完毕回到石之家大厅，正好撞见穆恩布瑞达和于里昂热对着额头讨论。他没打算打扰两人，然而穆恩布瑞达先看到他，出声叫他名字。

“你没事吧？宿醉很伤身哦。”

“没事的。您很厉害啊。”

“嘿嘿。不过跟你喝酒还挺开心，只要别再拼得太过头，下次再来一起喝吧。”

“好啊，记得叫上我。”

桑克瑞德笑着转过身，转身的面擦过于里昂热的目光范围，让精灵看清他的笑容，并确信于里昂热为此放心地落下肩膀。不过在完全背向两人那一秒，这张面皮就被撕掉，宿醉给脑壳带来的阵痛取而代之，使他的表情变得狰狞，把路过的伊达吓了一跳。

“你搞什么，脸这么难看。”伊达嚷嚷。

“有吗？”桑克瑞德微妙地抓走伊达手腕，避开身后两人探视的目光，“你看错了吧。”

“你自己去照照镜子啊。”

男人真的跑回房间照了照镜子，果然如伊达所言，在镜中看到一张似笑非笑冷漠中些许扭曲的脸。他考虑几秒，捏捏面部肌肉摆正它们的组合。

谁知于里昂热就在这时候推门进来，一眼看到其实桑克瑞德并未喝掉的醒酒茶。

“为什么不喝？”

“你怎么不敲门？”

于里昂热先是一愣，好像才想起来确实应该如此而桑克瑞德完全忘了自己从没要求过于里昂热这么干。

“……我知道了。”于里昂热安静地准备退出去，“不过，金沙与煤渣不同筐，一事还一事，桑克瑞德，你还是——”

他对醒酒茶比划，桑克瑞德鼓起眼睛。于里昂热是真的不知道自己在同情什么东西吗？男人觉得自己眯起来的目光有种恶毒。

“你其实是很幸福的家伙，就这么幸福下去好了。”

于里昂热看起来困惑不解。

“那你要把我丢在幸福之中，独自走向何方？”

“哈。”

“请告诉我吧，桑克瑞德，你本来也可以拥有栖身之所。”

“啊，说什么呢。”桑克瑞德讪讪掉头，“我有你们啊。”

“所以，其实……家中炉火热切，足以温暖所有寒风，也能烧干冻雾，为众人所爱，唯独冰块忌恨不已，是这样吗？”

“你就是什么都不懂才好。”桑克瑞德说。

那时候他还不知道名为痛悔的冰窟就贴着他的脚跟。

【2】

又比如无影。

这是前话了，但也有后话，像凭依的后遗症，桑克瑞德那让人发愁的体质。

于里昂热做过许多尝试，最后都只能让步到为男人筑起聊胜于无的屏障为止。而很长一段时间里桑克瑞德又不太配合，让这份挫折成了于里昂热的一块心病。

男人的不配合不仅发生在消除凭依后的那段时间。当男人幸运地只用一边视力作为代价平安走出索姆阿尔灵峰后，这种不配合在于里昂热手里变本加厉。

从到访沙之家的光之战士口中听到桑克瑞德没能跟去星海的消息，于里昂热松了口气。

“也就是说，除了我的话，谁的话都可以听。”

“我不觉得。”

此时他们的光之战士已比从前大大长进，脸上斑了些风霜，对人与事的判断也有了自己的一套见解。转述发生在贤人玛托雅的洞窟内发生的一切期间，这个英勇而坚韧的战斗者用于里昂热送的温水软布擦着剑鞘。

“我想他只是学会选择了而已。”

“我不认为您的意思是指他从前不会。”

“嗯……可能是更懂得把利刃用在合适的肉质上了吧。”

“承认自己不是切某一种肉质的刀，而那种肉却是他本就极力请求获取的……”

“本来就要承认自己有些事，竭尽全力也做不到。”

“没想到这是您来教我。”

“冒犯了。”

“万物互有依托伴生，世人互有照鉴，哪里冒犯。”

“但是……”

“但是？”

“知道自己作为刀能用在什么地方更合适以后，就算那里出现了岩石，存在折断刀刃的危险也要砍下去，这是对的吗？”

“那就要看谁能做得了执刀人。”

于里昂热觉得，眼前的友人和自己一样同时想到了敏菲利亚。但二人正处在不可揭露的不同立场上，于里昂热迅速藏好眼里的光。

“万一，我是说万一……这一切发生不测，我可以将他拜托给你吗……”

“谁，哪一切？”

“当所有信任灰飞烟灭那天……”

于里昂热适时地停下。他们都听到了屋里那男人醒来的动静。

“早……”桑克瑞德胡乱揉散头发拉开门，一见光之战士也在，不由得顿了下，回身去将仪表整理清楚了才重新出来，“你们俩怎么都在这里？”

两人对望一眼，暗中决定不马上说破男人其实已经睡了一整天的事实。

暗之战士推动蛮神召唤，桑克瑞德则反复出入各个蛮族可能用来召唤的场所，追着水晶的交易线索四处奔走。难得路径黄昏湾进来睡一觉，倒头却像被摔碎的沙漏。

于里昂热知道桑克瑞德很快就能意识到这种情状不妥，说破或不说破区别只有早一秒和晚一秒。他依着近来桑克瑞德的执拗选择了沉默。

但这是令人难堪的不得已。当他发现自己不再被依赖、被抛弃在外、明知对方忧虑所在又不得置喙和提供援手。当桑克瑞德沉眠的时间超过正常范畴，他到屋内查看却未能触发对方的机警神经，也不敢擅自断言桑克瑞德只是不防备他，仅稳稳确定自己失去了某种信心。考虑到自己手中一套计划畏光如颠茄施毒，于里昂热没有怪罪什么人的狂妄，只好叹息“如果不是被无影改换了这种体质”。

如果桑克瑞德是万全之姿。

那也许还好，没有渴求与不得的相互缠斗，没有彷徨和心墙，没有他其实未能了解的桑克瑞德。

若非无影，于里昂热慨叹，揭开旧疤并创造新伤，也许他对那男人的了解依然是循序渐进，尽在掌握。而今他也在不归路上，上一桩尚未了断，下一桩即将到访。

他开始心焦，对上桑克瑞德的眼睛时侧了侧脸，看到护目镜投在男人脸上的反射光。

这人早已在沉默和叹气声中觉察了什么而眯细了眼，但于里昂热不能动摇屈膝，尽管在对无影令他错失的埋怨中衍生出一种未能掌握所有的、只一丁点就像溶进清水的墨点般的嫉妒。

“睡得好么，桑克瑞德？”

【3】

再比如无铭。

无铭本来没有错，但桑克瑞德喜欢它。

喜欢到了只要还能挥得动无铭，桑克瑞德就不会停止战斗的地步。

对此于里昂热依旧无可奈何，甚至有些气恼，以至于他不止一次对着镜子、书架和曾用来存放天命杖的玻璃框忏悔，企图杀死那个存在于心脏背面，想在战斗中赶在无力回天的局面发生之前先发一弹敲断无铭的恶魔。

当然最后仍以他得从尸体堆里挖出那男人，再老实将无铭捡回来擦干净以保它漂漂亮亮地展现在男人苏醒时的第一眼之中告终。

后来桑克瑞德问了他，说怎么这时候就不怪罪敌人了。于里昂热只好答，人本有自制止境该知难而退保存青山，而困境毕竟层出不穷。假如无铭会说话或当中寄宿元灵，一定也不愿意变成让使剑者放纵无度的促成条件之一。

“……你明知道这是借口，还在推卸责任。”

“糊涂若具备了道理，转换为清醒亦不是错误。”

“如果无铭挥向你呢？”

于里昂热为男人手腕缠绷带而低下的头点了点：“那一定是我所愿意的。”

这时阿拉米格解放的大旗才在基拉巴尼亚大小山脉河川上空飘扬，来不及撤离并有心发难的帝国游击兵暗中伺动，桑克瑞德借给劳班·阿尔丁的情报之手必须抓住套索，发生在极夜中的战斗层出不穷。

“操纵我的武器让你自己丧命，你在想什么啊。”

“再多一点，我会抵抗。苦战出自我手，我就不再记恨无铭。”

“别发疯了，无铭明明在保护我。你怎么就只想着伤害啊？”

于里昂热蓦地抬头。

“保护和伤害的一线之差……你比我了解。”他握上绷带下男人被削去一块皮肉的凹陷并出力，“我想得到的是那根线，而非这样……只得到结果。”

“那你想错了，没有无铭我也会战斗。”

而后桑克瑞德证明了这一点，所以于里昂热又得在没有预料的情况下，把男人从尸体堆里挖出来。

他将这个问题归结为：桑克瑞德没有了无铭，就把枪刃当做无铭来用。

“搞什么。”苏醒过来的男人喋喋，“为什么你只惦着我的东西，不把这股气洒在食罪灵身上？”

“助攻和主攻，我都已斩获数不尽的食罪灵。”

“那你来跟我做食罪灵猎人好了，怎么弄得跟嗜杀狂人似的。”

于里昂热不跟他斗口水产量，起手将对方的身躯翻了个面。而在翻面看到男人背上一排来自食罪灵所用魔法的凹口瞬间，于里昂热突然思绪通透。

只要武器在手，或者只要战斗力犹在，他就免不了被男人排挤出求助范围的结局。

于是精灵数了数桑克瑞德持有的任何一种光看就知道定不会对桑克瑞德其人慈爱以待的技巧招式，一一罗列，排在无铭和枪刃等一类武器之后。接着他想起桑克瑞德曾经不离手，只要还有空就从尸体上拔回来仔细擦净的诸多短剑。嗨，这么一看，简直妻妾成群。于里昂热把它写在列表顶端。

【4】

还有性。

要是把性和智剥开来看，一贯以自持而骄傲的于里昂热宁可什么也不做。尽管品尝桑克瑞德脱离自控濒临空白的模样体验不赖，但一想到让桑克瑞德失去意识的不是自己本意而是性爱所致，于里昂热就大不是滋味。

可尽量尝试后，他又发现这属于一种自相矛盾的困局。要不是他亲自来，夺走男人意识的就只是性而已；要是他亲自来，虽然亲身参与，但也只能得到极大的一部分而非完全，毕竟令男人的意识屈从的是“性欲”而非“于里昂热”，最后得全胜的还是性本身。

他困惑地停下来，再重新插回去。一场性爱变成了跟自己争夺，不管怎么看都有些庸人自扰的味道。于里昂热只好再次刹停，保持着驻留男人体内的姿势重头做起，顺次在原本已经斑痕遍布的位置上加一层新鲜的红色，并不时观察桑克瑞德的神情变化，判断哪些反应属于自己。

他不想去亲吻对方嘴唇，因为嘴唇充血红肿源于生理；用过量的治疗魔法激发过敏症状，又想起这种症状根源是无影而无影夺走过他本应先得的东西才留下这个缺陷；噬咬疤痕可疤痕的起源全是桑克瑞德仗着短剑、无铭或枪刃在手，甚至还有一口气没咽就要拼命的劲头，总之根本没给于里昂热留下什么插足余地；刺青是桑克瑞德的骄傲而这份骄傲来自……于里昂热打住念头，察觉到自己已经站在罪孽的大坑边上，探出脚尖。

他呆呆地撑在男人身上。由于交媾中断，未能餍足的白色之恶轻声喘息，微微睁眼。

“……于里昂热。”仔细观察一阵后，桑克瑞德舔湿嘴唇，“别让我嫉妒你的脑子……”

“是吗？一个……仅理解得了皮毛的脑子？”

桑克瑞德皱起眉毛，把精灵的脑袋拖下来。

“它总是让人不敢靠近，算不算理由？”男人咬起于里昂热的下唇，上排牙一点都不客气，一只手按着精灵后脑同时另一手揉了揉他的臂膀，再滑向胸膛，狠狠捏起左侧肌肉，手掌囊括从大到小，最后拧着于里昂热乳尖，屈起中指弹了弹，“有点嫉妒……它深不可测，然后驱使你不敢碰我？”

桑克瑞德摘来的伊尔美格夜间开放的花在花瓶里散出甜丝丝的香气，连带着男人泛红发汗的面孔都像摆在蛋糕塔顶上的果实。“做爱的时候你的脑子不属于我的话……”这人仿佛根本不知言语味道危险何在，“我好像就没地方去了。”他仰起脖子，啃上精灵脆弱不让随便乱动的耳朵，“我能在你的脑子里有栖身之地吗？”

气息炽热令于里昂热打了个抖。他忙着正视自己不洁罪过，并未料到桑克瑞德撞着刀口而来。于里昂热不知该不该坦诚自己郁结所在，生怕摊开来说后被男人取笑，但他回望过去，又觉得对方其实早已看穿。

不能让步的和拿走了也没关系的、确实希冀着能够全无保留赠予的，还有“其实我也是”。

于里昂热用手背碰了碰男人的脸颊，本想拂去汗水却被后者捉住，挨个手指舔舐，结果这张脸更湿了。

“想要得到。”桑克瑞德着迷地咬起指节，“于里昂热，”他扭动下身迎上精灵呆滞的性器，肠液腻着胶合的器官发出迟钝的噗滋声，“即使知道我是什么样的人也在努力理解的脑子……”

而后他将精灵按得更低，汗涔涔的胸膛相贴，胸口凸起的疤痕厮磨乳首。“于里昂热。”男人又叫了一次，“……不就是想让我喊你名字再射么？”

于里昂热的思考没有结果，唯一的结论止步不前。

他嫉妒性。

【5】

他把男人从吧台边上捞走，腾不出手付钱，只好许诺改日再来彷徨阶梯亭清账。

意识迷乱的男人拿额头直捣于里昂热的肩窝，小声叨咕说当时把盖亚抱回帐篷时怎么就没看出来还有如果跟盖亚干一架的话他一定打得比跟兰吉特那一场更漂亮，最后模模糊糊地问于里昂热是不是只要长不高就能跑得快自己能不能缩水回去跑在盖亚前面。

于里昂热望望水晶都的天顶，努力把注意力集中在“人是自己扛走的已经很不错了”这一点上，而非“酒精再次夺走了桑克瑞德的意识”。

这时就可以说起这种局面第一次发生的往事。于里昂热也是如此在酒吧中找出这男人来，但他那时太青涩，除了桑克瑞德以外，还得应付来搭讪请酒的其他酒客。周遭言谈氛围显示这个酒吧并非单纯的玩乐之地，更别提于里昂热亲眼看到桑克瑞德把着酒瓶搂住那位相谈甚欢的女人并在众目睽睽之下与对方交换手臂位置，各自抚摸一处私密。

他皱着鼻子，呼去鼻腔中的脂粉气，尴尬地别开视线，叫来酒保买单，而后小心与那位女子道歉，把桑克瑞德拉走。谁知那男人迷瞪瞪地跟了一小段路后突然大声喊叫起来，言辞激愤指责于里昂热坏了他的事。

男人似乎醉得实在厉害，语句不通，于里昂热听来听去，只知道桑克瑞德好像是把这件事当工作在做。但于里昂热很清楚最近桑克瑞德的工作并不涉及“这种事”，换言之……

桑克瑞德只是在“寻找”工作而已。

于里昂热冷漠地指出这一点，那男人听了反而难听地嘎嘎笑。

「我就是工作。」桑克瑞德将精灵推进黑暗里，不由分说撕扯那身长袍，「谁都不能……」

他的手法粗暴与温柔兼具，几乎强逼着于里昂热勃起，填满自己口腔。「不要以为我不知道。」于里昂热看不清男人的脸，却记得住对方在黑暗中浑浊的光，「连帕帕力莫都管不了我，你就非得找来……」桑克瑞德的指尖按着精灵前端，舌尖舔开毛发，在柱体和囊袋上拖曳，「你嫉妒那些能操我的家伙。」

性器被吞到根部，男人干呕间还不停发出含混的音节，仿佛夜行途中看中于里昂热的梦魔，以恶劣魔法唤醒沉入泥潭的欲望。

「不然你为什么知道我在哪？在其他酒吧走动，闻我喝过的酒的味道……然后一路查过来……就是不想让我工作么。」

他在口中肉柱轻轻弹跳时“啵”地将其吐出，攥紧掌心，用沾满体液的另一只手摸了摸于里昂热的头发，踮起脚让自己那根满是体味的舌头濡湿了刺青。「好于里昂热，承认了吧。」这男人诱供道，「你在嫉妒。」

下一刻桑克瑞德将手中性器硬塞进自己体内，容许它在卡入穴口刹那射了出来，又扶着它不断搓弄，继续推向深处。

根本未能吸收情境转换、将思考力从污秽里拔出来的于里昂热只记得后来这男人贴着泥墙呜咽，伸手向前抹去，收回的是一手心的水。

「老师。」

“于里昂热……”

于里昂热垂下头，对上男人昏昏欲睡的眼睛。

“于里昂热老师？”

END.


End file.
